Confederacy of Impartiality
by Hollow91
Summary: Tossed aside, victims of hate. six children ban together with the powers of heroes and villians to save the past and future. DC/Marvel Xover. NaruTenHina SasuSaku InoTime!Travel
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Confederation of Impartiality.

A Naruto/DC/Marvel Crossover by Hollow91

AN: Yeah, I know I should stop making new fics, but what can I say? It's fun! Well, enjoy and review! H and this fic will contain dark themes, just a word of warning.

Chapter One: The Start of a New Beginning

To the people who live in the village of Konohagakure no Sato, everything seems righteous and pure. It seems like this to most outsiders as well. This is because the Shinobi Council, Civilian Democracy, and Hokage do their best to hide their sins from inside and outside observers. There are those who see past these lies. Ironically, the people who see past them are a group of seven-year old children, as well as the heirs of the high-ranking clans of the village.

Uchiha Sasuke is one who sees past these lies. Having been raised to act like a stuck-up noble, he didn't see past them until his entire clan was massacred by his own brother. Uchiha Itachi had told him to hate him, detest him , and gain the same eyes as him. But Sasuke, despite his young age, knew the comings and goings of his clan. He had heard his father argue about how to deal with the village's obvious detest for them to the clan elders, who had told Fugaku that the only way was to enact a coup dé tat on the village. When the day cam of the massacre, Sasuke knew what had really happened. His brother was a spy for the High Elders on the council, Danzou, Homura, and Koharu. It was obvious that Itachi had been their instrument to keep the coup from happening. With this info, Sasuke had sworn to never trust the council and to redeem his brother.

Yamanaka Ino is another one. Her father is part of the Interrogation Unit of the ANBU, along with Morino Ibiki. However, her mother was a spy for Iwa and had used her father until he found out. Inoichi had tortured the woman for information about why she used him and all she said before she died was that her brother was killed by a Yamanaka during the Third Shinobi War. To this day, Yamanaka Inoichi still can't look at his daughter without some hatred.

Haruno Sakura, a girl with naturally-colored pink hair. Her mother is an ordinary civilian woman with blue hair, but her father, despite being a wealthy civilian clan head, was a secret mass murderer and cannibal who was found out by her mother. Ayane had killed her husband in cold blood, saying he deserved it for being a monster. Unknown to her, Sakura had seen the entire thing.

Higurashi Tenten was born to an alcoholic mother and a sexually abusive father who thought it was funny to rape his daughter repeatedly until she became unconscious. Unfortunately, this was his undoing as Tenten, at the age of five, had killed the man with his own katana.

Hyuuga Hinata was a shy girl to most, but held a deep secret that no one but her friends and knew. She loved blood. Born with the disease known as Porphyric Hemophilia, she bleed easily and had a sensitivity to sunlight if she didn't drink her fill of blood. Her father Hiashi sympathized with her and hid her condition form the Hyuuga elders, lest they deem her a monster and brand her with the Caged Bird Seal.

And our last truth-seer is Namikaze Naruto, son of the Yondaime Hokage and his secret wife, Uzumaki Kushina. Unlike what the village thought, he was rather intelligent and was able to piece together who and what he was. Being born on the same day the Kyuubi attacked, it was obvious he was the jailor for the fox. He knew that as Hokage, Namikaze Minato would never ask someone to have their child become a jinchuuriki, so used his own son and died in the process. His mother was killed by Danzou, who thought that getting rid of the boy's only remaining family could allow him to take the boy as a weapon. Sarutobi Hiruzen, despite being the Sandaime, couldn't prove Danzou killed her, so he dropped the case, something which pissed the blond boy off. If that wasn't enough, every week some morons always tried to attack and kill him, usually being stopped. When he was three, however, he was caught and was sexually violated by a group of drunks who wanted the 'demon' to feel pain. The anguish and rage that filled him exploded, and in his fit, he killed them all brutally. From that day on, Naruto swore he would change the world, burning it in the process if necessary.

But now, we start our story, of these six children brought together by the hatred restarted by the oldest brother of the Rikudou Sennin, Kazama Uchiwa.

Six small figures huddled near an abandoned area in Konoha. The leader in front had ice-blue eyes and blond hair that was spiky despite it being wet as rain poured on it. "Welcome my friends, I have brought you here today to tell you I have found the answer to our problems."

The boy with black hair looked at Naruto. "What do you mean, Uzumaki?"

Chuckling to himself, the blond replied. "I have found a secret area within this lot that even predates the Rikudou Sennin, Uchiha, by over a thousand years!"

A girl with chocolate eye and hair piped up. "But how is that possible, Naruto-sama? Anything older than your ancestor would be dust by now!"

"Ten-chan, I've told you that you don't need to call me 'sama'. And to answer your question, it is an underground fortress made from diamond-laced titanium."

A girl with white eyes choked on her can of tomato juice. "N-Naruto-kun! That's impossible, the metal titanium hasn't been found for centuries!"

A blonde girl that could pass for Naruto's twin scoffed. "It's older than Kazama Arashi, so of course it's possible."

"Ino-chan, be nice to Hinata. She didn't mean anything by it." Scolded a pink-haired girl with green eyes.

"Fine, Sakura…sheesh."

"Now now, girls, no need to act like sisters!" Said Sasuke as he smirked.

Ignoring his teammates, Naruto continued on. "This base was used by a group of individuals who wanted peace in the world, and each member had godly skills in their own rights. According to them, they were called heroes by the civilians of their time."

"Superheroes, huh? Sounds like a lame comic book name." Retorted Sakura.

"That may be but one of the leaders could lift mountains with his bare hands, shot lasers from his eyes, was impenetrable to all elements and weapons, could see through anything not made of lead, could fly and run faster than light, and his only weakness was a elemant that came from his home world."

"Holy Shit…" Said Hinata.

"Damn, that's whack!" said Sasuke.

Nodding in approval the blonde turned his back and said. "Follow me."

Naruto stood in front a collapsed building and placed his hand on a strange device. "_Ah Master Stark, what brings you back to this place?_" Said a mechanical voice with a strange accent.

"Oh you know Jarvis, kicking ass, starting up the new League and what not." replied Naruto.

"_In that case, allow me to open the Plasma Shield to allow you and your friends inside._"

A pulse of blue energy surrounded the building before Naruto beckoned his friends to come to him. Walking near their leader, the collapsed building seemed to flicker before being replaced by a large skyscraper-like building with the logo 'Stark Industries' above it. "Naruto-sama, why did that voice call you Stark?" Asked Tenten, to which the entre squad nodded.

"Apparently, I'm descended from the line of Starks, a brilliant 'clan', if you will, of robotic engineers, scientists, blacksmiths, and geniuses. It was this building that he made along with Jarvis and the rest of this compound."

"What compound?" Asked Hinata.

"You'll see when we get underground." Replied the blonde Stark he led them into the main elevator.

"Jarvis, take us to level X."

The elevator started up and after a few minutes it stopped and the group stumbled out. "I'll never get used to that." Groaned Naruto as he tried to get up but he was pinned down Hinata and Tenten.

"But I can get used to this!"

"Pervert…" Muttered Tenten.

"Hey, I'm a guy! Can't say the same for Duck-butt…"

"Fuck you, Naruto!" Came the muffled voice of Sasuke, who was in a similar situation to the blonde, except with Ino and Sakura.

The group picked themselves up, girls blushing, as Naruto looked around. The place was like something from a sci-fi movie, with a large titanium table surrounded by many titanium chairs, a small holographic interface in the middle. Around the rest of the area were various other interfaces in front of control panels. Further to the back of the level, there were adult-sized tubes with small electric panels. "Wh-What is this place?" asked Ino.

'No way!' Thought the Uchiha as he looked around.

"This is Level X, the main Conference and Debriefing Room formerly used the Justice League and the organization S.H.I.E.L.D. Here the information on the world as we never knew it is stored, as well as D.N.A. samples from the heroes and villains of yesterday. The center is used to monitor activity in the world via satellite, but I have yet to get them back up and running."

"But how…?"

"_I can explain that, Miss Hyuuga. Over a thousand years ago, the world was a very technologically advanced planet, with the ability to destroy countries with the push of a button. The heroes, despite their efforts to save this world, failed. He young master's ancestor, Tony Stark, foresaw this, and with the help of the greatest minds, evil and good, he built this compound as a last stand against humanities greed for power. Storing every single weapon, item, or armor used by the heroes and villains, as well as samples of their DNA, he created the ultimate keep for use of the next generation. Not more than ten years later, America started the Fourth World War, and the First and Last Nuclear One. When the war was done, less than five percent of Earth's near seven billion population was killed and erased from existence. The survivors were subject to radiation and soon began to die as well. However, the few who did survive began to display the ability to manipulate raw energy. Over time, this energy became known as chakra, and was used for good and evil. In a land torn by war, one man came forth. He was one of the Chakra-users and hailed from the Eastern State of what used to be Japan. His name was Kazama Arashi. He put together a sect of followers, ones who persevered through destruction and chaos, and created a pseudo-religion named after his people. Nin, for perseverance, and Shu, for Religion. This was Ninshu. A few years later, an Ten-tailed Oni from the Hell of Yomi appeared and wrecked havoc on the changed world. In a desperate act, Arashi used a forbidden Fuuinjutsu to seal the beast within himself. Then, using his powers of the Six Paths, he created the moon that we see today, fixing the tidal changes ever since the war had destroyed Luna. Sealing the Juubi's body in the moon, he was hailed as a hero, the Kono Yo no Kyuuseishu. Ironic, considering these days, a jinchuuriki is despised and hated. As he grew older, his unknown wife gave birth to two sons, the older named Uchiwa and the younger named Chite. On his deathbed, he granted the elder the power of his eyes an the younger his body's power before splitting the Juubi's chakra into nine pieces, creating the Bijuu you've seen today. He entrusted the younger his throne, which made the elder jealous, and started the conflict between their future clans, Uchiha and Senju. That is the history of this world."_ Explained Jarvis.

'Who would've thought, besides us, that humanity could be so destructive.' Thought Sasuke, ashamed he was apart of the Uchiha clan.

'Such monstrosity…' The girls thought.

Having heard it all before when he discovered the compound Naruto shook his head. "Now's not the time to mope around, let's go to the DNA Manipulator."

The whiskered boy led them to a group of tubes. Gesturing his hands towards the tubes, they all stepped in the tubes as Naruto talked to Jarvis. "Alright, Jarvis. Scan them for the abilities that match their personalities and implant them."

"_Will do, Master Stark."_

Naruto stepped into his own tubes as it began to light up. The group began screaming as it felt like they were being ripped to shreds. When the lights topped, the six stepped out, all looking different. Sasuke had grown a few inches and his hair grew to the middle of his back. His muscles seem to have grown to above average for a kid his age. Sakura stepped out and noticed she had grown taller as well, just not as tall as Sasuke. Her pink hair had become a reddish color and she had small fangs in her mouth. Ino had drastically changed, her skin becoming a green tint and hair turning orange. Her eyes, instead of the normal blue, were now a dark pink. Hinata had lost all the blue in her hair, and it had grown longer, making it ebony and smooth. Her eyes had changed from the Hyuuga-white to a startling red. Tenten had grown to Sakura's height, as had Ino, her hair stayed the same but had a white streak in it. Her body developed lithe muscles and she seemed more agile. Naruto was the last to step out, and he had changed as well. His hair remained spiky, but was now a dark orange, Blue eyes became sea-foam green. He stood an inch shorter than Sasuke, but gained just as much muscle mass. He found he could breath better, run faster, and like he could…fly. "Jarvis, who did you imprint us with?"

"_The young Uchiha was imprinted with a mixture of Batman and Wolverine, while Miss Hyuuga took some of Raven's DNA as well as Morbius'. Young Tenten seems to have taken Black Cat's abilities, with a mixture of Starfire's. The pink-haired one has absorbed the DNA of Spider-woman and Terra. Yamanaka has Poison Ivy's plant abilities along with Harley Quinn's nature to blow things up. While you, have the strangest combination. Along with Tony Stark's intellect, you have the Joker's prank streak implanted in you, as well as all of Superman's skills, without his weaknesses."_

Answered the robotic butler.

"Damn, that's crazy. But…we have a lot of training to do, so guys, follow me to level T-01." Stated the newly-created Kryptonian leader, unaware he was floating all the way.

[Level T-01]

When the group entered the new level, a battlefield with all types of terrain and were surrounded by walls filled with weapons of all kind. 'My father may have been the scum of the earth, but the one thing he had right was a love for weapons…' Thought the girl bitterly.

Naruto walked to one of the titanium racks and picked up a metal quarterstaff before activating it. "So, who wants some?"

Sasuke smirked and picked out a Ninjatou. "Bring it on, bub!"

The Kryptonian charged with his staff and smashed it down where Sasuke's shoulder would be, only for the Uchiha to parry with his sword and kick the orange-haired boy away.

'Damn…why did that hurt? My impenetrable skin mustn't have kicked in yet…'

Meanwhile, Sakura and Ino sparred against Tenten and Hinata. The vampress took out a pair of sai and charged the new plant-user who, on instinct, rose her hand to latch a vine onto the girl. "How do you like that, Gothy-chan?"

"I…am not goth, you tee-humper!" roared Hinata as her eyes glowed and black energy wrapped around the vine and shredded it.

Sakura looked at Tenten before she shot out a strand of sticky fluid. "Get stuck, whore!"

Tenten growled as her eyes glowed green and she launched an energy bolt at the web, disintegrating it. "Says the contortionist who uses sperm as a weapon!" retorted the feline girl.

"It's web fluid, you pussy!"

"It's on now, fang-face!"

Tenten pulled out a whip and used it to lash Sakura, who cried out in pain. As Tenten cocked her arm backwards, Sakura lifted a piece of earth from the ground and tossed it at her enemy. 'Oh shit, energy bolts don't fail me now!'

Focusing chakra into her eyes, she shot a series of bolts at the boulder-shaped clump of dirt. The dislodged piece of earth still headed towards her when she kicked it, shattering it into dust. "Is that all?"

The two then clashed with their fists, each sound echoing ff their earthy battlefield.

"Azarath Metrion Sinthos!" Yelled Hinata as she moved a case of explosives and threw it towards Ino.

The Yamanaka growled before she dodged and pulled a bazooka! "Eat this!"

A missile honed in on the pale magician who smirked and caught the missile before tearing off its ignition device. "Eat your own medicine, pyromaniac!"

She threw the missile with great strength. As it twirled in the air, Ino was forced to use a Venus fly trap as a shield. "You hurt my baby!"

"Get a life, Greenie."

Sasuke and Naruto engaged in a brutal taijutsu match as they punched and kicked each other. "What's the matter batsy? Clown got your tongue? Teeheehehee!" Laughed Naruto before nailing an uppercut and sending the avenger across the room.

"Damn you, Uzumaki!" Growled Sasuke as he went to weapon cache and started rummaging around.

"Ooh, what you looking for old boy, Batarangs? Batclaws? Oh! Bat-snacks?" Inquired Naruto.

Sasuke smirked and turned around, a laser pistol on hand. "No, this!"

As Sasuke pulled the trigger and a beam of blue light shot towards Naruto, he only had one thought in his mind. 'Oh shit…'

The beam hit Naruto and the boy screamed before falling to the ground. "Uzumaki!" Said Sasuke before rushing to help his friend.

Naruto stood panting and held out his hand towards Sasuke. "Even?"

Sasuke sighed before taking his hand and saying the same, only for volts of electricity to course through his body, knocking him unconscious. "Ya did good, Bat-suke, ya did good."Naruto, still panting looked at his other companions and saw the girls had knocked each other out. 'We still have a long way to go before we reach our full potential. Now that I think about it, the time machine I've been working on should be ready in five years. We can just head over to the time of heroes and have them help us train.'

Sighing to himself, the Kryptonian fell asleep from lack of energy.

AN: Yay, done! I hope I made the six genin-to-be realistic enough. I also hope I made the explanation of the crreation of Ninjutsu as real as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: Confederation of Impartiality.

A Naruto/DC/Marvel Crossover by Hollow91

AN: I need to read up on my DC and Marvel crap, so if I get something wrong, tell me in a review. Peace. Also, it is AU…since continuality seems to be absent in the DCU.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, obviously.

Chapter Two: Fooling Konoha and heading to the past!

[Five Years Later]

It was a boring day at the Ninja academy which, by Naruto and Co.'s standards, were very low. All you had to do to pass was make two Bunshin, perform a Henge, and Kawarimi with a pencil. How the hell do those skills, besides Kawarimi, help you as a ninja? And the majority of jounin were lazy asses. Hatake Kakashi was lazy, sardonic, and showed favoritism to those he related with while he ignored the other two teammates. Sarutobi Asuma wasn't nearly as bad, he at least taught his students a few things. Yuuhi Kurenai was a good choice, despite being a new jounin. Why does the Hokage wonder why most genin die in the field? Because he's gotten too soft. Right now, Naruto and the rest were using a Kage-Henge, an original upgrade of the Henge, to disguise their appearance. Umino Iruka looked at his class and said, "…Team Seven is Higurashi Tenten, Hyuuga Hinata, and Uzumaki Naruto, sensei is Sutakku Touni. Team Eight will consist of Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, and Uchiha Sasuke. Sensei is Uein Burusu. Team Nine…"

The group all smirked at Naruto's brilliant plan, planting false information and creating fake jounin for their sensei, under the guise of the 'Romajified' named of Bruce Wayne and Tony Stark. This way, they could all disappear without a lot of controversy. As their 'sensei' showed up, each team left. Then when all was quite, Naruto used his super speed to get him and his comrades to their HQ.

[Confederacy HQ]

When the group arrived, they dispelled their illusions, revealing their true selves. Naruto wore a slimmer version of the Ironman suit, colored black with orange accents, a high collared cape with the Kryptonian symbol for 'K' on it. He stood at five-foot seven and had grown his spiky orange hair to his shoulders while retaining his whiskered face and sea-green eyes. His codename was Titanium Fox

Sasuke wore a Kevlar-like outfit that resembled the Batman's, only instead a bat symbol, his was the kanji for 'Karasu'. His face was covered by a mask much like Kakashi wore, and his eyes had no reason to be hidden because when in action, he had his fully-evolved sharingan active. He stood at five-ten, three inches taller than Naruto, and had bulkier muscles from his intense Sekkendou way of fighting. He was codenamed Crow.

Hinata had grown to five-three and had in impressive C-cup chest that was hidden by her black high-collared cloak. She wore a spandex and fishnet combo that covered only her breasts and her mound, exposing her pale-skinned legs and arms to the world. She completed her outfit with black leather gloves and boots. She chose to name herself Nightmother.

Ino was the same height and wore a all-green schoolgirl outfit, the skirt made from leaves, and had let red her hair down, some blocking he right eye from view. Her chest, was a size bigger than Sakura, but smaller than Hinata's. She was called Toxic Lily.

Tenten wore a full-body suit of spandex what had a V-shaped opening in the front, that was all black with a golden sun on the back. Her hair grew down to her plump buttocks and had become half white, half brown. She also grew a pair of actual cat ears and tail. She was named Blazecat.

Sakura chose to sport a red leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up, a short, red, leather miniskirt, and red leather boots that went up to her knees. Her breasts, an A bordering on B-cup, were concealed by a black leather corset. She held her hair back with a ponytail. Everyone knew her as Arachnette.

The leader looked at everyone in the room and smirked. "You all ready to go back to the past?"

"Shannarou, stop making us wait idiot!" Said Sakura.

"Yeah, idiot!" agreed Ino.

Naruto fake cried. "I get no love, hold me my darling!"

Latching onto Tenten, she was about to push him of when he began stroking her tail, making her blush. "S-stop that!"

"Never!" Replied Naruto as he stroked her tail harder, making the catgirl hold back a moan of pleasure until Hinata used her magic to smack the back of Naruto's.

"Knock it off, Naruto-kun, you can do that when we are alone."

Shaking off the slight ringing in his ears, Naruto turned to Hinata. "Aw, do you want a hug from daddy?"

Hinata deadpanned and ignored him, turning Naruto to Sasuke. "How about you, big guy?"

"Shut up, Uzumaki."

Chuckling, Naruto led his Confederacy to the time machine he built. "It's good to be back!"

When they arrived at the time machine, Naruto turned it on. Over the loud humming, Naruto yelled at his team. "Once we get there, we have no way to know if the league so formed yet, so make sure to lay low!"

"The hell, you can't place is in an actual period when they are?" Screamed Sasuke.

"Don't look at me like that, the Time-Space Continuum is risky business and goes against the laws of Heaven, I only have this one window to the past open and it could take us anywhere. We'll have three years before another window opens in time! So make sure you have everything you need!" Naruto yelled back before pulling a switch and getting in the Time-Bubble with the others.

The bubble began to light up in rainbow energy before it disappeared with a blink of light.

[Metropolis Docks, near the Atlantic Ocean(?), Date: July 4th 1990.]

A group of strangely clad individuals stood in front of the American National Guard. The leader of the strange individuals spoke up, his slicked-back black hair shining in the evening sun. "Right now, I know you all don't trust us because of what we are, but we're your only hope to defeat these invaders. We have to-"

The man's speech was interrupted when a strange ball appeared in a flash of rainbow light. Inside the ball, Naruto and company walked out, disoriented. "That was one hell of a ride!" Exclaimed the blonde as he shook his head and saw Superman. 'Oh for the love of Kami…we had to enter at this point of time?'

Sasuke saw the individuals and had the same idea, as did the girls. The soldiers moved to shoot the company, but stopped when their General held up his hand. "Stop, these six don't seem like aliens…"

"B-but sir!"

"Are you questioning my authority, private?"

"N-No, Mister General Sir, not at all!"

"Good! Superman, if you want to prove you are not a threat, find out who these six are."

The leader of the Justice League floated towards Naruto. "Friend or Foe?"

Naruto turned his helmeted head towards his kinsman. "Friends, but this surely isn't the time for discussing stuff like this? There's a large sack of meat in the air."

The soldiers resisted the urge to palm their faces. Superman looked at the younger warrior. "Where did you come from?"

"A different timeline, over a thousand years from now." Replied Naruto, seeing the shocked faces of the soldiers and Justice League.

Batman scowled. "How do we know you're telling the truth?"

Naruto's eye twitched and he turned to Sasuke. "Crow, show him."

Sasuke nodded and pulled out his sword before igniting it with his fire chakra, making a few bystanders fall down. "Is this proof enough?"

Wonder woman shook her head. Ino scowled , bringing Batman's attention to her. "Poison Ivy?"

Ino laughed. "I may have her DNA, but I'm not her, B-man, I'm Toxic Lily!"

'Oh god, she talks almost like Harley…' Thought the Twenty-year old vigilante.

Naruto sighed before looking at Superman. "Kal-el, you should know of future guys like us since this isn't the first time you've met with time travelers."

Superman's eyes widened before he turned to the General. "Their fine. They are here to help us."

The soldiers eased a bit but a swarm of aliens started attacking them. Naruto nodded to his fellow Kryptonian before they both took off in flight, straight towards the bird-like aliens. Naruto charged an energy blast in his 'flight stabilizers' and fired a beam of chakra through three aliens as Kal-el used Laser Vision to fry ten of them. Ino used chakra to glide across the water and get near a few shark-like invaders before calling up large blades of seaweed to tear them to pieces. The Flash just whistled before taking out a few aliens with rapid, gun-like punches. The Green Lantern used his ring to glide while he formed a fist of energy and crushed an alien that had its eyes on the soldiers.

Hinata focused her dark magic and picked up an empty and burnt car that she sent sailing into a large slug-worm alien that was about to sneak up on the Martian Manhunter.

Sakura levitated a large platform of concrete to lift Diana up so she could lasso her enemies into each other. "Thanks." Said Diana

An alien seemed to sneak up n Sakura who turned around and shot two web bullets into its eyes before kicking it into the air. Sasuke , deciding to finish it, threw three cryonic Boomacrows at the alien, turning it into a lump of ice before he sent a wave of flames from his katana, destroying it completely. Batman quirked an eyebrow. "Those were like my Batarangs…"

Sasuke smirked. "I was imprinted with some of your DNA, as well having access to your stuff in the future."

"Hmm…interesting…Cryogenic Batarangs, followed in part by a wave of fire, two contradicting elements fused in one combo. I'll make note of that. Personally, I don't like swords, too easy to kill with."

"Use a sakabatou that can conduct electricity through a charge pack. Not only is there a bigger chance of a criminal surviving, but it can also stun or disorient someone."

Bruce's eyes widened. "I see…thank you for telling me that Karasu-san."

"You speak Nihongo?"

"I was trained by ninja when I was a teen and was still soul searching. In order to pass, I had to know it fluently." answered the bat.

"Sou ka…but you might want to watch your back, old man." Said Sasuke as Batman spun around and backhanded a humanoid alien that had charged him from behind.

Naruto and Clark soared through the air before they both punched a large flying alien. "So…Mister…?"

"Titanium Fox, Kal-El."

"…Fox, how do you know my Kryptonian name?" Inquired the Man of Steel.

"Is is not right for another Kryptonian to know their kinsman's name?' Asked Naruto as a plasma blade popped out from his right gauntlet and he began slicing through aliens like paper.

"Wait so I'm your…?"

"I'm an artificial Kryptonian, but a Kryptonian nonetheless."

Superman froze an alien before grabbing it and chucking through a flock of other aliens. Naruto flew into the air and fired his own laser vision through a line of shark aliens in the water. "Something bad must've happened if I gave my blood to scientists."

"Yes, very bad…"

Shaking his had clear, Naruto fired a chakra bomb from his left hand and splattered the guts of an alien before Tenten used her whip to grab another alien before she fired a beam of green energy at it. Hawkgirl(Or is it Hawkwoman?) appeared and smashed her mace into the head of a slug alien before Sakura made a slab of Earth smash it into the sea again.

All of a sudden, the main alien began screeching and all the others returned to it. 'Hmm…it seems sunlight hurts it! Alright!'

"Supes, Batsy, Wonderbabe, Hawkbabe, Speedy, Marty, sunlight hurts it, we need to expose it to as much sun as possible!"Batman, Diana, and Hawkgirl grew tick marks on their face while the other three seemed unaffected.

Superman analyzed the situation. 'We could plant mirrors on the main body, but that means someone would have to go on the alien itself. A suicide mission.'

"I'll go and plant the mirrors." Said Superman.

"I'll help, you'll need someone to watch your back Kal-El." Said Naruto as he began stretching his legs.

"Can you keep up?" Asked Kent.

Naruto's answer was a smirk before he took off in a black and orange blur, soon followed by Superman who had taken a few large mirrors from the shelter next to the docks.

Once they were inside, or rather, _on_ the base, The Kryptonians split the mirrors between each other and zoomed around the mother ship, planting the mirrors in strategize locations. "All ready over here!" Naruto shouted before he was surrounded by humanoid aliens with laser rifles.

"Halt!"

"?"

"What?"

In a torrent of energy, the aliens imploded and spilled their guts all over Naruto's suit. 'Aw man this was my favorite suit too!'

Superman flew into the sky followed by Naruto as the used their Vacuum Breath to suck in the clouds that covered the sun. When the celestial orb was revealed, the alien-ship thing began screeching an burning. "Damn, it's only injuring it. I need to focus a beam of solar energy onto it to destroy it!"

Naruto soared into the air, ignoring Clark's pleas and went as high as he could and began charging Solar Radiation into his suit. '80...90...100...150...200...400...700...C'mon we need a thousand, baby!' Thought Naruto as his skin began burning.

'856...920...980...990...993...997...998...999.…………1000%! YES BABY, FIRING SOLAR CANNON!'

In a flash, a beam of yellow plasmatic energy erupted from the center of the orange-haired boy's chest, striking the mother ship with deadly precision, causing it to glow an expand. "Everyone, down!" Yelled Tenten as she, the Justice League, the soldiers and their General, and the Confederates ducked before the ship exploded over the sea, guys raining like acid rain over the vast expanse of water.

Hinata looked to see Superman gliding down. "Where's Naruto?"

The man shook his head. Hinata started crying. "N-No, that can't be right, he can't be gone."

"What! Why the hell did you-?" Screamed Sasuke

Clark sighed. "He said he had to fire a beam of Solar radiation to destroy it and he took off towards the sun before I could stop him."

Tenten's ears slanted down as her eyes began to water. "I-impossible."

All of a sudden a whooshing sound could be heard. Looking up, everyone saw Naruto's suit of armor rip through air while catching on fire before crashing into the pavement. The Leaguers and Confederates headed towards the crash site where they saw Naruto's body laying in the impact zone. Sasuke cursed and opened the armor's cuirass, exposing burnt flesh to the superheroes who, despite being near twenty-six or, in Diana's case, nineteen, grimaced. Sasuke swore. "Damn you, moron. Let's hope this works! Raiton: Kaminarijin no Rinne (Lightning Style : Lightning God's Nirvana) !"

Red energy crackled through the hands and body of the Uchiha survivor and traveled into Naruto, forcing his heart to beat. The blonde shot up with a gasp. "Wha…what the hell? I'm alive…?"

"That's the thanks I get, Uzumaki. Sheesh." Retorted Sasuke before falling unconscious.

Batman face palmed. 'These guys aren't even half my age…and have the power of the future in their hands…?'

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "So, you guys have a base yet…or what?"

The Green Lantern looked at him funnily. "Base?"

Ino/Toxic Lily sighed. This was going to take a lot of explaining.

[The Next Day]

Naruto and Company arrived just before Hawkgirl, GL (Green Lantern), and the Flash did. Naruto, his helmet on, sighed. "So the others wouldn't join huh? Ah well, their loss."

Hawkgirl scoffed. "I still don't know why I'm agreeing to this."

"Relax babe, as long as I'm here to keep you company-" The Flash's response was cut off when the winged twenty-ish girl smacked him upside the head.

"Don't get any ideas, human."

Sasuke sighed. These were the type of people justice was supposed to be delivered by?

Sasuke looked at the two girls next to him and just shook his head. GL a.k.a Hal Jordan turned his eyes to Naruto. "So, what should we call ourselves?"

"Well, according to history, you are the Justice League. Since we come from the future, we made a similar name, the Confederacy of Impartiality."

"What's the difference?"

"When someone deserves death, we give it to them. We were raised in a land filled with death and war and we are not going to let some boy scout like Superman stop us from ending the life of someone who has harmed someone greatly, if they are in their right minds that is…Batman knows his enemies are all insane so he can't kill them." Replied Tenten as she looked at her nails.

Hal just raised an eyebrow before shrugging. "I don't have problems with killing people like that when they deserve it, I've just never met someone like that."

Barry Allen, the Second Flash nodded. "I may be a newbie at this hero thing, but if I fought someone who was in their right mind and just wanted to kill a lot of people, I'd ram my fist into his head so fast, it would go flying."

Hawkgirl agreed with her fellow heroes. "I've killed a few criminals back on my planet for rape and child abuse, no one gave a damn."

Behind the titanium mask that protected his identity, Naruto smiled. "I think we'll get along just fine, now as for the other reason I called you here, it appears some fanatic alien-obsessed fan club of criminals named Locus has stolen the body of one of the Appellaxian warriors from yesterday's attempted invasion."

Hawkgirl closed her eyes in concentration. "For what purpose, Fox?"

"I can't say for sure, but from what my scanner's picked up, it seems they mean to integrate the foreign DNA with their own."

"That cannot be good." Said Flash.

"Correct, which is why we are going to stop them at their base. Here's what we are going to do…"

Later that morning, Team Aerial, composed of GL, Fox, Blazecat, and Nightmother floated silently above the Locus HQ. Team In-and-out, Crow and Flash respectively, were on the sides of the building and would distract the main guards while Team Heavy-Hitters, consisting of Hawkgirl, Arachnette, and Toxic Lily would demolish the building, trapping the criminals while Naruto went in after the leader.

'Green-bean in position, I hate you Fox…'

'Bird-boy here, and I concur with L over there.' Came Sasuke's voice.

'Harpy ready to fight, even if my name is insulting…' Hawkgirl said with irritation.

'Dirty Girl locked and loaded, and Fox, you are so dead when this is over.' Sakura said through the comm device.

'Emo Vampire…I hate you Fox!'

'Quickshot in pos…screw that, I'm marauding this asshole!' Screamed Barry through his link.

'Tentacle Lover in position…hey that gives me an idea!' Said Ino in a sultry voice.

'…'

'…'

'…'

'…'

'…'

'Well…hate the player not the game, ladies and murderers!' Naruto said before cutting off the comlink and signaling Crow to do his thing.

[Locus Base : East Wing]

Bob and Murray were some of the best guards in all of Locus. Bob had a background of torturing his victims with spoons before shoving one slowly into their brain and killing them. Murray was a molester who took pleasure in peeling the skin off of little boys and using the epidermis of his victims as a 'fuckspot', so to speak. A small noise was heard ad Bob turned around. "What was that?"

"Nothing you spooner freak now get back to the post." Replied Murray as Bob walked to the other end of the filing cabinet and saw a small metal disc.

"What the fuck?"

A second later, the disc beeped and cryogenic fluid sprayed all over the murderer, slowly and agonizingly encasing him in ice. "Gyaaaaargh!"

Murray turned around found his partner frozen solid. "Aw shit, what the hell happened here, I need to contact the others!"

As he reached his hand inside the pocket of his red and black prison jumpsuit and pulled out a pager, only for a small four-pointed shuriken to hit his hand, making him drop the pager.

"Gah!"

He pulled out a 10mm Pistol and frantically looked around for his assailant, only for a storm of crows with red eyes surround him. Firing off a bullet or two, the molester knew the crows weren't effective. "Mu…Murray…why…?"

The man's eyes widened and he turned around t face the walking corpse of his dead brother, his first victim of molestation. "I thought…you loved me…why did you…rape and murder…me?"

"I-I…It wa-…Um…NO IT'S NOT REAL!"

Crow waited in the shadows as the man cried out and began waving his hands in the air, Five minutes later, the man was crying and panting on the ground. "Not real…Not real…Not real…"

"For your sins, may you burn in hell, sinner."

"WHERE ARE YOU!!!!"

Crow materialized behind the man, flaming katana raised above his head. "Behind you."

The blade swung down, ending the life of Murray 'the Skin-lover' Brown and separating his head from his shoulders.

'Flash here, I've taken care of my end, how about you Crow?'

'These two won't be giving anyone a hard time…ever again.' Sasuke replied as he activated his secondary ability, bone claws from Wolverine (based of the new movie, his claws were present before he was given an adamantium skeleton), and sliced the frozen criminal into pieces before walking outside to meet Flash.

As the alarm sounded, dozens of ex-cons in the Locus jumpsuit filed out of the main entrance, only to be ensnared by Ino. "Feast of them, my darling children!"

Others began filing out the various entrances as Naruto blasted his way to the main chamber with his heat vision. When the armored Kryptonian got to the center he swore. 'What the fuck is this?'

The body of a humanoid alien was strung up in the center of the main chamber, various tubes running from its body to the body of what the Titanium Fox presumed was the Locus leader. Said leader just woke up and started thrashing in a fit of insanity before his muscles began enlarging to ten times their normal size. A few seconds later, a towering, sixty-foot behemoth stood before the former blonde who moved backwards and activated his plasma switchblade. 'I'm so lucky I'm armored AND near invincible…time to get this party started!'

Activating his chakra boot jets, Naruto swung his right fore arm, aiming to kill the monstrosity.

AN: BUWAHAHAHAAHAHAHA, almost 4000 words! I feel awesome. Yeah, this isn't what happened inn the comics but hey…I don't know what did. What do you guys think I should do next, head on over to a Teen Titans arc?


End file.
